Nickelodeon Logos (1999-2018)
Note: Some logos are real, and alot is fake. Haystack * Pingu: On a black and purple background, we see a Nickelodeon logo, which resembles an orange haystack or scribble. Copyright info is seen below. we hear the ending of the Pingu intro. * Sticking Around: Same as before, but we hear a diffrent ending theme and the background is black. * Spongebob: Same as before, but it fades in. even though, it normaly cuts in. we hear the spongebob theme. * Jimmy Neutron: Same as Sticking Around. we hear the JN intro. * Little Bill: A Silent version of the Spongebob variant. the cheesy factor is that we see 2007 at the start, but in the middle and end, the year is 1997. * Doug: Same as Spongebob. the fading is fast and the notes are 2 notes. * iCarly: Same as Little Bill, but the fading is slow and the year is 2007 the whole time. * Tak and the Power of Juju: Same as Pingu. the ending is a slow "OOOOh". * Bubble Guppies: A Silent version of the Doug Variant. * Rocko's Modern Life: A Fast version of the Pingu logo with a note. * Rugrats: TBA. we hear a character saying "I'm Crying, Fairy BobMother". * Back at the Barnyard: Same as the Doug Variant, but the notes are diffrent and is played diffrent. the speed is the same as Pingu. * Fairly OddParents: Same as Pingu. we hear a boy saying "Bah!" and the ending of the intro is heard. Bubbles * Backyardigans Toontastic: On a white and teal background with green CGI bubbles, one bursts, revealing a CGI Nickelodeon logo. Copyright info is shown below. we hear the theme from Monsters Inc. * Pingu: A Silent version of before, but alittle fast. * Backyardiagans: Same as Backyardigans Toontastic with the final note of the Backyardigans intro. * Presentation: We see the BT variant without info and with "This has been a production of" below the logo. we hear a BFB like theme. * TATPOJ: Same as the same TATPOJ varisnt of the previous logo, with the same BT variant in place of the haystack. * Spongebob: The Spongebob theme of before is heard for the BT variant. * Oswald: Pingu Variant with the oswald theme playing. * Jimmy Neutron: Same TAOJN Haystack logo with the same BT Variant in more shine. * Fairly OddParents: We see the same variant of before. we hear the FOP intro from the Haystack logo, without the boy voice. * Rocko's Modern Life: A even faster version of the logo with the same note of before. * Sticking Around: Same theme and same logo. * Back at the Barnyard: Same as before. we hear the same BATB note of before. * Wonder Pets: First time we don't hear the Wonder Pets intro. the same BT variant with a Boy singing on Camera heard. Lightbulb * All Grown Up: On a black background, we see the infamous Nickelodeon orange splat logo in 2D. Then the background glows dark orange, and the splat transforms into an orange 3D CGI lightbulb, an obvious homage to the Nickelodeon Productions logo of 1996, which turns toward us. And as always, copyright info is shown below. The thing is filmed on VHS. The music is just kids laughing * Backyardigans: Same as before, but not filemd on VHS and we hear the same MI theme of before. * Stickin Around: Same as bofore. we hear the same theme from the haystack logo and the same All Grown Up Laughing sound. * Spongebob: Same as AGU and Backyardigans mixed together. * Kai-Lan: Same as before. * Pingu: We hear Pingu say "Pingu" and the middle and end of the Laughing sound. the effect is brighter. * Chalkzone: a more yellow version of Spongebob, we hear ones singing "Chalk, Zone, Chalkzone". * Blue's Clues: Same as Spongebob, but no info was used. * Danny Phantom: first, the theme, then the laughter, simular to Pingu. when we fade back in, it freezes. * Tuff Puppy: We hear a note. the variant is like before. * Mighty B: Ending theme and laugh. * TATPOJ: Same as Spongebob. * Rocko: A Diffrent note is heard. we hear laughter again. * El Tigre: A hero note is heard. then the laighter. * Presentation: Same as the previous Presentation variant, but it's the Lightbulb logo and the text is diffrent. * Fanboy and Chum Chum: the ending is used. * Bubble Guppies: Same as Spongebob. * Growing Up Creepie: A Girl Singing on the logo. at the end, it turns back to the splat. * Backyardigans 2: Same as before, with the same theme from the bubbles logo. * Rugrats: Same as Fanboy and Chum Chum. * Back at the Barnyard: We hear the same note and laughter. * Max and Ruby: Same as Growing up creepie and the laughter logo. * so short on Legend of Korra. * Tuff puppy with the ending and laughter in Fairly OddParents